Godzilla vs Goku
by Hunterzilla
Summary: Season 1-Episode 4: Godzilla vs. Goku! These are two of the greatest Japanese Icons of all time, and now they will battle to the death. Who will win? Who will die, in this Season Finale? (This is a spin off of my Deadliest Warrior series)
1. Intro

Hunterzilla: This Death Battle is brought to you by Santa Christ, cause God Damn he's Santa Christ.

Fanfic: Japan, the Land of the Rising Sun.

Hunterzilla: They've given us so much over the years. Nintendo, Ninjas, and ridiculous card games about forcing animals to fight each other.

Fanfic: But there are two specific things that they have given use that stand above all others.

Hunterzilla: Pokemon?

Fanfic: No. Giant monsters A.K.A. Kaiju, and DragonBall Z. Today we pit the two greatest against each other.

Hunterzilla: Godzilla, King of the Monsters.

Fanfic: And Son Goku, the Saiyan.

Hunterzilla: He's Fanfic and I'm Hunterzilla.

Fanfic: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win, a Death Battle.


	2. Godzilla Analysis

Fanfic Productions: World War II, fought between the Axis and the allies, it brought the planet to its knees, and cost the lives of millions.

Hunterzilla: Wasn't there a World War I? How can you have another world war? War to end all wars my ass.

Fanfic Productions: Near the end of this devastating conflict, the American's started getting desperate. They needed something, and they needed something fast.

Hunterzilla: I know exactly what we need to end this war which has cost so many lives….we need a super bomb that leaves entire areas inhabitable, cause that's going to save lives. **(I am aware of the reasons why the atomic bombs were dropped, just making a joke for my character)**

Fanfic Productions: With this new weapon of mass destruction, they quickly ended the war. However, this was only the beginning.

Hunterzilla: Enter, the nuclear age. As Atomic bombs went to Hydrogen bombs, and the world's two superpowers, Russia and America went into a cold war, man's recklessness lead to something, far, far worse than any weapon that could ever be made.

Fanfic Productions: On the Lagos Islands, there lived a peaceful herbivore dinosaur, a relic from prehistoric times called Godzillasaurus.

Hunterzilla: Really? That's his name?

Fanfic Productions: Yes, it seems Japan thought it would brilliant idea.

Hunterzilla: I mean, how lazy can you get? That's as dumb as calling something Unabtainium….wait…

Fanfic Productions: The plant eating mutated dinosaur lived a simple life. All was good.

Hunterzilla: Then, everything changed when the fire nation attacked.

Fanfic Productions: If the by fire nation you mean America, then yes.

Hunterzilla: Oh….well anyways, after having a serving of America with a side of fuck you, Godzilla_-saurus _went off into the jungle's, to heal his wounds or something like that.

Fanfic Productions: Years later, the Lagos Islands became the site for Castle Bravo, in which the United States tested the most powerful nuke they had at their disposal, with a yield of 15 megatons.

Hunterzilla: The islands were destroyed, and in their place, a new creature stood, created by the sins of mankind. And he was pissed.

Clip: (Godzilla Roar)

Hunterzilla: Godzilla, King of the Monsters!

**BACKGROUND**

**Height: 108 m/355 ft.**

**Weight: 81,600,000 kg/90,000 tons**

**Japanese Name: Gojira**

**Age: Over 65 Million Years**

**Feeds on nuclear radiation**

**Nuclear powered heart**

**Accidently mutated by nukes**

**Somehow has knowledge in judo and boxing**

Fanfic Productions: After the nuclear radiation mutated him, Godzilla became a god like being, standing over 300 feet tall and weighing in at 90,000 tons. He is a force to be reckoned with.

Hunterzilla: And reckoned with he is. Japan has been fighting with him for 60 years, and they still haven't taken figured out how to deal with him.

Clip: (_Man: Couldn't he have picked on some other country?_

_Boardroom: *laughs*)_

Fanfic Productions: Godzilla's radioactive origins make him a walking hazard, affecting everything around him with nuclear radiation.

Hunterzilla: Speaking of which, radiation is his main choice of food.

Fanfic Productions: Indeed. Even being near radioactive materials, Godzilla is able to absorb the atomic material, meaning he doesn't need to be in direct contact.

**POWER SOURCES**

**Radiation**

**Can absorb lighting**

**Healing Properties**

Hunterzilla: How the hell does that work?

Fanfic Productions: Godzilla also possesses magnetic properties. Like a lightning rod, he can attract thunderbolts from the sky and use nature's power to enhance his own abilities... or turn himself into a giant living magnet.

Fanfic Productions: However, despite his sheer size and bulk, Godzilla doesn't simply walk through his opponents. The radioactivity running through his system has mutated him to extreme measures.

Hunterzilla: With his insane strength, he has shown to be able to stand up to Goddamn Thor.

Fanfic Productions: Some of his feats include him tossing around one of his arch enemy's MechaGodzilla…

Hunterzilla: Who's basically the Dragonzord…

Fanfic Productions: …who weighs in at 150,000 tons. He's even been shown to lift up one of his largest foes, Biollante, a giant, plant, thing, who weighed an astounding 200,000 tons. Not to mention that he had to uproot her…

Hunterzilla: Hahaha!

Fanfic Productions: Never mind. Other side effects of the mutation seem to include a 6th sense. This enables him to somehow know where danger is, and allows him locate it, or simply be at the right place at the right time.

Hunterzilla: He can also see things moving faster than light, allowing him to react quickly. He also appears to have the Spider-Sense, giving him some sort of precognition.

Clip: (Gorath rocketing towards earth)

**Abilities:**

**6****th**** Sense**

**Slight Precognition**

**Can see things moving faster than light**

**Powerful Psychic**

Fanfic Productions: He has also shown to be extremely intelligent, showing strategy and planning in battle, and has even used man made technology to defeat one of his toughest foes, Hedorah, the smog monster.

Hunterzilla: Why a rotting hunk of literal shit proved to be a problem, I do not know.

Fanfic Productions: He is also a powerful psychic, being shown to fight off Earth's most powerful telepath and in fact knock her out, while he wasn't even aware of it.

Hunterzilla: Talk about a massive bitch slap.

Fanfic Productions: However, that is not all that Godzilla is packing. Do to his nuclear origins, Godzilla has been shown to have many unique abilities, such as his unbelievable regeneration ability, increasing his already insane amount of durability.

**Powers:**

**Atomic Power**

**Super Regeneration**

**Regenerator G-1**

**Magnetic Powers**

**Sharp Dorsal Plates**

**Uncanny Durability**

**Godly Strength**

**Can breathe underwater and a vacuum**

**Burrowing ability**

**Extraordinary jumper**

Hunterzilla: You mean like his epic gravity defying drop kick!? Or how he can fly?

Clip: (Drop kick **still hilarious)**

Clip: (Godzilla flying **also hilarious)**

Fanfic Productions_:_ Even with his unbelievable strength, Godzilla does not just rely on his claws, teeth and tail.

Hunterzilla: Godzilla has shown the ability to manipulate his radioactive properties, able to conduct energy to his touch, increasing his lethality at close range.

Clip: (Godzilla vs SpaceGodzilla)

Fanfic Productions: In the same way, he can discharge a blast of energy through his body, to damage those in direct contact.

Clip: (Godzilla vs Keizer Ghidorah)

Fanfic Productions He can emit atomic energy through his body for a short range nuclear pulse.

Hunterzilla: He can even amp it up for even more devastating effects, building it up and unleashing a violent blast of radiation.

**Atomic Properties:**

**Nuclear Pulse**

**Extreme Nuclear Pulse**

**Conduct Energy to touch**

**Conduct Energy around body**

**Atomic Breath**

**Hyper Spiral Ray**

Clip: (Godzilla kills Orga explosion)

Fanfic Productions: But Godzilla's most prominent power is his signature weapon, the Atomic Breath.

Hunterzilla: A freaking Kamehameha of death!

Clip: (Godzilla destroying military)

Fanfic Productions: Hotter than the sun, this weapon is a weapon of mass of destruction in its own right. But it can go even further beyond.

Hunterzilla: After absorbing Rodan's soul…ok…..he got a much needed upgrade to the Hyper Spiral Ray.

Fanfic Productions: An attack so deadly it only took a few blasts to obliterate the more powerful clone of himself, SpaceGodzilla

Hunterzilla: What?! SpaceGodzilla?!

Fanfic Productions: Yes, Space Godzilla is a thing! Moving on...

Hunterzilla: Ooh...

Fanfic Productions: This weapon is a powerful boost, and it hit with another force to literally push Keizer Ghidorah into space, where he exploded. This is the same creature that lived in the core of a star.

Clip: (Keizer Ghidorah explosion)

Hunterzilla: But this isn't even the extent of Godzilla's power.

Fanfic Productions: Godzilla's heart is basically a Nuclear Reactor. However, if Godzilla's body cannot handle his nuclear fission, a something terrifying occurs...

(Godzilla's Burning Form appears)

**Burning Godzilla**

**Increased Stats**

**Hyper Spiral Ray standard attack**

**Constantly emitting extreme heat**

**If reaches 1200 Celsius, will die in a Meltdown**

Hunterzilla: Burning Godzilla! In this form Godzilla continually grows in power, and as an added bonus, Godzilla's Hyper Spiral Ray is standard.

Fanfic Productions: In fact, Godzilla needed this event to occur in order to defeat his most powerful opponent, Destoroyah.

Hunterzilla: My God, what an awesome name.

Fanfic Productions: However there is a drawback. When Godzilla's core temperature reaches 1200 Celsius, Godzilla will go Meltdown, burning into the Earth and releasing a level of energy that hasn't been seen sense the beginning of time...or at least that's what they say.

Hunterzilla: Oh...well that sucks. Godzilla has 44 known victories, largely due to his insane durability.

**Strengths &amp; Feats**

**44 wins, 9 losses, 7 ties**

**Survived and escaped a black hole**

**Regenerated from a beating heart**

**Battled Rodan for 12 hours**

**Survived Absolute Zero Cannon**

**Lifted &amp; threw MechaGodzilla II**

**Matched Thor's strength**

**Defeated 10 monsters in a row in Final Wars**

Fanfic Productions: He's fallen into a volcano, tanked a meteorite point-blank without a scratch, and even survived a Black Hole.

Hunterzilla: Godzilla 1, Black hole 0. Gojira doesn't take shit from anyone, physics included.

Fanfic Productions: But despite popular belief, Godzilla is not invincible. His regeneration takes time, his speed is lacking, and he has been killed before by the famous Oxygen Destroyer.

Hunterzilla: Only to be conveniently replaced by ANOTHER Godzilla that just happened to be lying around.

**Weaknesses:**

**Relatively slow**

**Lost to King Kong and Mothra**

**Vulnerable to strong surges of unnatural electricity**

**Killed by Oxygen Destroyer &amp; MechaGodzilla 2.**

Fanfic Productions: He officially lost a fight against King Kong and he's even died in four separate films.

Hunterzilla: But Godzilla's victories definitely outweigh his failures. There's a good reason they call him the King of the Monsters.

Clip:_ (Godzilla roar)._


	3. Goku Analysis

Goku is shown jumping upwards into the air at a stump of wood, then hits it, breaking it into smaller, even pieces of wood.

Fanfic Productions: Kakarot was born to a low-class Saiyan warrior on the planet Vegeta. He narrowly escaped the extinction of his entire race when he was sent to Earth with a single, simple mission…

Hunterzilla: Destroy everything! Then he conveniently bumped his head and forgot about it all!

**BACKGROUND**

**Full Name: Son Goku**

**Birth Name: Kakarot**

**Age: 53 (Body=45)**

**Height: 175 cm/5'9"**

**Weight: 62 kg/137 lbs**

**Occupation: Radish farmer**

**Masters: Muten Roshi, Korin, Popo, Kami, North Kai, Old Kai**

Fanfic Productions: Dubbed Goku by his adopted grandfather, his life revolves around combat. He cares little for anything else, unless food is involved.

_Goku: Can I have another bowl, please?_

_(*friends fall over in shock*)_

Training

**w/ Grandpa Gohan**

**Kung-Fu &amp; basic ki training**

**w/ Roshi [Kame-Sennin Ryu]**

**Intense labor develops superhuman ability**

**w/ Korin**

**Trains endurance &amp; opponent anticipation**

**w/ Kami &amp; Popo**

**Senses, meditation, &amp; precision**

**w/ King Kai [Kaio-Ken]**

**Advanced ki training &amp; 10x gravity**

Hunterzilla: At 12 years old, he was trained by Master Roshi in Kame-Sennin Ryu, which pushes a person to superhuman levels.

Fanfic Productions: Complementing his Saiyan biology, Goku's superhuman strength, speed and senses skyrocketed. He developed numerous fighting techniques including the fast-moving After-Image and the Dragonthrow, his trademark grapple.

Fighting Techniques

**After-Image [Zanzouken]**

**Dragonthrow**

**Mimicry**

**Rock, Scissors, 'N' Paper [Janken]**

**Fist Shockwave**

**Fist of Eight Hands [Hasshu-ken]**

**Masters: Muten Roshi, Korin, Popo, Kami, North Kai, Old Kai**

Hunterzilla: At fifteen, he was already so powerful that the only worthy teachers left were gods... and a talking cat, but mostly GODS! He was only a kid and already, his power level was already enormous!

_Vegeta: It's over nine thousand!_

Hunterzilla: Not yet!

(*video fast-forwards through the Dragon Ball Z series*)

Hunterzilla: Okay, now it is.

_Nappa: What?! Nine thousand?!_

Fanfic Productions: FALSE! In the Japanese manga, Goku's power level at that time was eight thousand. But it doesn't even matter because power levels are absurd. "The entire point of introducing them was to show how unreliable and meaningless they were." [Kanzenshuu] By relying on power levels, the villains constantly underestimated the heroes. Therefore, using them to judge Goku's abilities is pointless. Besides, the Daizenshuu says that—

Hunterzilla: Dai-what now?

Fanfic Productions: The Official Dragonball Encyclopedia. It states power levels eventually become immeasurable, not because they are so high they can't be measured, but because the characters, and hopefully the audience, have realized just how futile these numbers are.

_Raditz: I'm still ten times stronger than you are!_

_Goku: That may be true, but strength isn't the only thing that matters._

Fanfic Productions: We cannot judge Goku by his power level, nor can we through power scaling, the theory that he can achieve the same feats as lesser Dragonball characters. Goku's abilities are tailored to his personal training and experiences, not to mention anatomy.

_Frieza: I can breathe in space and you can't._

Hunterzilla: However, Goku does have a knack for mimicking ki techniques.

Fanfic Productions: "[Ki is] metaphysical, made up of things such as vigor, courage and being in one's true mind." [Kanzenshuu]

Hunterzilla: It's basically a kind of natural life force energy and is a fundamental component of Daoist medicine and martial arts. Oh, and it's NOT magic!

Fanfic Productions: Dragonball creates a very distinct difference between ki and magic. Ki is dependent on the physical ability of the user and magic-users like Babidi are clearly using something different. Goku harnesses and manipulates his ki energy—

Hunterzilla: Into badass lasers and stuff like ki blast, energy barriers and the destructo disc, which he totally stole from Krillin. The Solar flare blinds opponents and the spirit bomb puts energy from other things into a giant death ball... that takes freaking forever to make.

Ki Attacks

**Ki Blast**

**Destructo Disk [Kienzan]**

**Solar Flare [Taiyo-ken]**

**Ki Barrier**

**Kiai Cannon**

**Spirit Bomb [Genki Dama]**

**Dragon Fist**

Fanfic Productions: And energy taken from sentient beings must be voluntary. The spirit bomb is fueled by positive energy which is only effective against those filled with negative energy, AKA evil. In the Super Android 13 film, Goku actually absorbs the ki gathered from the spirit bomb, becoming one with it, transforming and manipulating the energy himself.

Kamehameha

**Means "Turtle Destruction Wave"**

**Concentrates ki into a single point**

**Requires some time to charge**

**Variants**

**Jet - Propels Goku**

**Bending - Directed in midair**

**Super - Planet busting power**

**Twin Dragon Shot - Releases as spheres**

**Continuous - Rapid-fire**

**10x - Max output in Super Saiyan 4**

**After-effects blasts victim later**

Hunterzilla: But his two best moves are the Dragon Fist, where he super-charges his punch with a golden ki dragon and the one and only Kamehameha: a giant focused beam which every kid in the world has always wanted to do. Don't lie, you've tried it.

Ki Manipulation

**Telekinesis**

**Flight**

**Ki Sense**

**Instant Transmission [Shunkanido]**

**Telepathy**

**Mind Reading**

Fanfic Productions: Goku also uses ki for telekinesis and high-speed flight. He can even sense the power and location of other ki sources and then teleport directly to them with instant transmission.

Hunterzilla: Which is light speed!

_Goku: You dematerialize and travel as a mass of light._

Fanfic Productions: Again, FALSE! This is another mistake in translation. According to the original manga, "Instant transmission is… well… instant." [Kanzenshuu] Its only flaw is that it requires concentrated focus.

_Goku: It's no good. I can't concentrate._

Fanfic Productions: Also, he can read minds.

Hunterzilla: Wait, what? Is there no limit to this ki thing?

Fanfic Productions: There is. Goku draws from a finite pool of ki energy. So to increase his power, Goku perfected the art of Kaio-ken. This amplifies Goku's ki, multiplying his strength, speed, defense and so on.

Kaio-Ken

**Taught by North King Kai**

**Multiplies ki and physical power**

**Too much strain can be fatal**

**Multiplication amount is controlled**

**Goku's highests multiplication: 20x**

Hunterzilla: Only one problem: it puts a giant strain on body and can even kill him.

_Goku: Kaio-ken... TIMES TWENTY!_

Fanfic Productions: But Goku does not have to rely solely on his ki. He wields the power pole, "a magical staff which expands and contracts" [Daizenshuu 7].

Inventory Power Pole [Nyoi-Bo]

**Indestructible**

**Extends &amp; contracts on command**

**Limitless reach**

Flying Nimbus [Kinto-Un]

**Flies at Mach 1.5**

**Exclusive to people with a pure heart**

Senzu Beans

**Instantly heals wounds &amp; broken bones**

**Restores ki**

**Stored in a belt pouch**

Hunterzilla: When he's hurt, eating a senzu bean heals him up and to get around, he rides the flying nimbus, a flying cloud which probably tastes like cotton candy.

Fanfic Productions: Still, the Kaio-ken was Goku's trump card for some time until a fateful battle with the tyrant Frieza, who pushed Goku past his limits to achieve the legendary form of Super Saiyan.

Hunterzilla: There are three different levels of Super Saiyan, each drastically boosting his power.

Transformations Great Ape [Ozaru]

**Base power x 10**

Full Powered Super Saiyan

**Base power x 50**

Super Saiyan 2

**Super Saiyan 1 power x 2**

Super Saiyan 3

**Super Saiyan 2 power x 4**

Fanfic Productions: Like the Kaio-ken, each form does burden his body, though Goku has trained to minimize this.

Hunterzilla: Super Saiyan 3 multiplies the already combined power of Super Saiyan 2 by four, but comes at a horrible price: that hair! Oh, and it pretty much destroys his body while he's using it, but MY GOD, THE HAIR!

Fanfic Productions: However, these forms pale in comparison to Goku's next level of power…

Hunterzilla: Enter Bills, the God of Destruction. Challenging Goku, they fought, and even in Super Saiyan 3 he was defeated extremely easily with a simple chop to the neck.

Fanfic Productions: With this humiliating defeat, and with the threat of Bills destroying Earth, Goku needed to go even further beyond.

Hunterzilla: It was then that he learned of another, more powerful form. This form however required multiple Saiyans to reach. After gathering their energy, Goku transformed, and achieved the level of Super Saiyan God.

Fanfic Productions: This form had a time limit however, but Goku compensated, his body recognizing its power, and now he has the ability to transform on his own.

Hunterzilla: *cough* copout *copout*

Fanfic Productions: With each transformation, minus full-power Super Saiyan 1, Goku loses some self-control, becoming more violent and instinct-prone.

Fanfic Productions: Goku's greatest strength is his tenacity and never-give-up attitude. "He does not fight to defeat others. He fights to defeat himself." [The Dao of Dragonball] However, this may also be his greatest weakness.

Hunterzilla: He prefers a fair fight, eager to see his opponent's maximum potential.

_King Kai: He's about to reach his maximum. This could be your last chance._

_Goku: I want him to reach his maximum. I want to fight him when he's at his best!_

Fanfic Productions: But, when the whole world is at stake, well... hindsight is 20/20.

Hunterzilla: And while he's more than tough enough to survive in a vacuum, he clearly needs oxygen, so no breathing in space.

Fanfic Productions: Plus, well… Goku's not very bright. Despite some basic schooling from Roshi, Goku has never had a day of certified formal education in his life. It took him years just to learn how to drive.

Hunterzilla: But why the hell would Goku need to drive a car?

Fanfic Productions: Even so, Goku understands his weaknesses. To him, a formal education would just be a waste of time. He is already a genius when it comes to martial arts.

Hunterzilla: And even if he does get the hell beaten out of him, he improves with every fight.

Fanfic Productions: And that is what Goku is all about. He thrives on becoming stronger and bursting limits and has overcome every obstacle in his way.

Hunterzilla: Even marriage.

Fanfic Productions: Goku might just be the greatest martial artist in fictional history.

_Frieza: What... what are you?_

_Goku: I am the hope of the universe. I am the answer to all living things that cry out for peace. Ally to good; nightmare to you!_


	4. It's Time For A Death Battle

Fanfic Productions: Alright the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all.

Hunterzilla: But wait, do I hear a commercial coming?

Fanfic Productions: Santa Christ, the most beloved combination of Christmas icons ever.

Hunterzilla: We believe in Santa Christ!

Fanfic Productions: He hangs out with Mr. T, and fights monsters for fun. He also delivers presents to your home.

Hunterzilla: God damn he's Santa Christ! And now, it's time for a DEATH BATTLE!


	5. The Battle Part 1

The land of the Free, America. Within its greatest city, life moved on. Throughout the years, many strange things had happen. Weird things still do happen. However, no matter what, they keep moving forward, striving to rise above their fears, the terrors that had befell their country.

However, today a horror would come to this city unlike anything they had ever seen. For today, there would be a Clash of Titans.

In the depths of the Atlantic Ocean, the water became distorted. Something was underneath the waves.

Suddenly, three rows of dorsal fins ruptured the surface of the water, spraying the cold liquid all around, and drops began to roll off the giant spines. Following the approaching large rows of spines, a tale leaped from the icy depths bellow. It was then, that city of New York City froze, realizing the horrible fate they were about to be dealt.

Godzilla erupted from the waves, his maws open, releasing the mighty roar that the world had learned to fear.

"SSKKKEEEEEEOOOOONK!" Godzilla's eyes settled on the city before him, his intentions clear. This city must fall before his might. The King of the Monster's massive bulk slowly began to move, making great strides as it began to approach the city.

The weapons of mankind were quickly rushed meet this creature, but they already knew how futile their efforts were. Godzilla simply paid no heed, as his foot was raised from the ground, reaching the land, and annihilating the military beneath him. The Atomic Saurian swatted an airplane out of his way, while shoving over a building, collapsing it on the citizen's bellow. "SKKRREEEEEEEOOONNK!"

Meanwhile, news reporter appeared on TV. At the Kamehouse, Goku's friends are watching it on TV.

News reporter: It's horrible, Godzilla is destroying the city once again. The military is doing all they can, but…

Krillin: Godzilla, huh? Wow, he looks really strong.

Vegeta: What, that overgrown lizard? Oh please. I could kill him with my eyes closed... even faster than that stupid transforming hedgehog.

Chi-Chi: Just look at him...killing hundreds, it's like no one can stop him...

Goku: Don't be so sure...

Chi-Chi then looks out a window at Goku, who is outside looking at the water.

Goku: I sense him. He's strong... stronger than anyone I've ever fought.

Chi-Chi: Are your serious?

Goku then happily picks up Chi-Chi.

Goku: Finally... someone as strong as me!

Vegeta: (off-screen) SCREW YOU!

Goku holds up Chi-Chi while spinning in a circle.

Master Roshi: I heard he's an dinosaur.

Goku: An dinosaur?

Goku, shocked at the news, accidentally lets go of Chi-Chi, who flies off-screen.

Goku: It's only a matter of time before he destroys the planet!

Goku then gears up for battle.

Goku: Nimbus!

Goku then flies off on his nimbus.

…

Godzilla's tail swiped through a building, completely slicing it in half and sending it toppling to the ground below. He then raised his head, and sent another Earth shattering roar, sending it ringing throughout the city.

Suddenly, a cloud, a strange cloud with a man on it appeared before him. Godzilla's gaze fell upon the strange creature before him, his eyes narrowing. Goku looked on at the creature, the Saiyan's power being barely contained.

"So you're the one causing all of this destruction. Well I'm here to stop you! Aaaaahhh!" Goku powerfull cry rang throughout the city, his ki building up. He wouldn't let this city fall to this giant lizard.

"SSSKKKEEEEEEOOONNK!" Godzilla responded, and the two combatants prepared to battle.

**FIGHT**

"Hera!" Goku screamed, leaping forward, his ki blazing, as his foot smacked against the giant lizard's snout. The force of the blow created a shockwave, knocking Godzilla back as his nose bled. Godzilla's eyes narrowed, and while he was immediately healed from the wound, his eyes burned with fury. Godzilla reached forward, his large hand grasping for the spikey haired alien before him.

Goku's gasped, his eyes widening as the massive figure before him reached forward. In a quick blur of motion, Goku dodged the blow, aiming to deliver another blow to Godzilla's face. However, those plans were interrupted, as Godzilla's sixth sense kicked in, and a tail swipe swatted Goku out of the air, launching him through several buildings, before crashing hard into the ground.

*cough* "You're…you're stronger than I thought you would be. But…I'm just getting started." Goku flew forward, moving faster than the eye could see, and unleashed a flurry of punches and kicks, each connecting with the monster, as they slowly started to wear the King down.

With a loud echoing roar, Godzilla lifted his and threw a massive fist at Goku. Startled by the sudden movement, Goku felt a tinge of fear from the roar, and hovered up, narrowly avoiding the blow. However he was immediately met with a massive swipe of the Atomic Saurian's hand, flinging Goku away into the pavement below, and skidding across the ground.

On the floor, Goku grunted, peeling himself away from the ground beneath him. But the sight he rose to was far worse than the damages he had sustained.

Godzilla's massive foot was above Goku, as the mutated creature prepared to squash the mighty saiyan.

"Oh no!" Goku leaped to his feet, and braced himself, lifting his arms, and preparing for the inevitable.

Godzilla's foot came crashing down, as he unknowingly brought it on Goku, who was introduced to unbelievable amounts of pressure.

Goku's breath stuttered, his entire body screaming in agony, feeling Godzilla's weight on his back. The strain of the weight began to overwhelm Goku, no matter how much he tried to fight back.

"K….Kai…..Kaio-KEN!" Goku's scream pierced the air, and with a mighty heave, he lifted with all of his might, completely throwing Godzilla off of him.

Godzilla's massive body stumbled back, having been thrown off by the small warrior bellow him. Suddenly, the man had changed position, and his hands were brought together.

"Kamehameha!"

A beam of blue energy blasted into Godzilla's face, and the mighty leviathan massive bulk smashed into the tall buildings behind him, before finally being knocked to the ground.

Goku used Instant Transmission, and appeared on top of the pile of rubble where Godzilla was buried. "Huh, you were pretty tough but….." The ground rumbled, and the rubble exploded into the air, as Godzilla's dorsal fins were covered with a blue hue of glowing light, and escaping from his maw his Atomic Breath was unleashed, blasting Goku back, this time into a building which completely collapsed on top of him.

His skin in burning, searing pain, Goku got up…only to be plated again, completely blowing him away, making him skid across the pavement, as he was blasted through everything on the roads.

Goku slowly rose, looking up at the monster before him, with anger blazing.

"I will not let you destroy this world Godzilla! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Goku's energy skyrocketed, as he turned Super Saiyan. With his opponent having apparently changed, Godzilla looked down at the being before him in confusion.

"It's time to kick this up a notch."


	6. The Battle Part 2

The Super Saiyan's battle cry rang through the air, as he began shooting a barrage of energy blasts at Godzilla, overpowering him as he began to clumber backwards, falling to one knee.

"It's not as fun when you're losing is it?" the yellowed haired warrior's voice rang in Godzilla's ears, and while not a human, he seemed to understand that this was an insult of some sort.

Leaping with remarkable speeds, Godzilla's tail lifted his body, and he began sliding across the ground. "WHAT!" Goku 's eyes shot open in surprise, however before he could overcome his state of shock, Godzilla's dropkick connected, his feet smacking Goku and sending him into a building, which he made a large indent into.

"Agh, damn it Godzilla!" Goku's breathing began to stutter, and he looked at the God King before him, as the giant leviathan looked down at his opponent.

"SSSKRREEEOOONNNKKK!" Godzilla's roar rang throughout New York City. Burning fury in the eyes of the monster rained down on Goku bellow, and Godzilla lifted his foot once more, ready to stomp on the Saiyan.

But the Super Saiyan wasn't done yet, the tips of both his fore finger and his middle finger touching his forehead, and with but a thought, he disappeared in an instant.

Godzilla's foot stomped down, hoping to crush his enemy. However, when he lifted his foot, he saw that Goku was no longer there. Eyes narrowing, Godzilla looked around, wondering where the man could have gone. Frustration began to build up, and Godzilla's dorsal fins glow a bright blue hued.

However, suddenly up from above, Godzilla heard a familiar voice.

"Kamehameha!" With a fury burning his heart, Goku unleashed the powerful beam from above Godzilla, aiming right down at him. Godzilla's instincts kicked in, and rearing his head upward his Atomic Breath spewed from his mouth, traveling upwards to meet the Kamehameha.

When the two blue beams collided, at shockwave erupted, shattering the windows and several buildings around the combatants.

"Err…..Agh..!" Goku struggled, feeling the awesome might of Godzilla's attack. The strain from trying to hold it back was almost too much. Meanwhile, Godzilla's ginormous feet dug into the gravel, bracing himself from movement as he continued to spew the beam from his mouth.

"KAIO-KEN x10!" Goku's scream ruptured the noise of the battlefield, and suddenly, his beam forced its way down, pushing the Atomic Saurian back. In whiplash, the beam's got closer to Godzilla, and in a dash of brilliant light, exploded, sending the creature flying back, into the Empire State Building.

The mighty construct creaked, and with the bend of metal crumbled on top of the mighty Kaiju. Godzilla's agonizing roar was barely audible under the destruction of the magnificent tower.

Goku floated in the air above, panting, tired, but tense. He was simply waiting for any sign of movement.

But nothing happened.

Goku began to worry, looking everywhere around the battlefield before him. It was then that he realized a horrible truth.

New York City was all but destroyed; their battle had waged onward, and now this city was suffering for it. Goku's expression grew dim. He had failed, and this land suffered because he was unable to deal with this threat.

A loud cry silenced these thoughts however, for behind him, Godzilla leaped out of the ground, far above him and came crashing down onto the ground, shaking it with his fury.

With a swing of his tail the monster king launched Goku into the ground, imprinting him on the road. However, Godzilla's vicious assault was unfinished, as he reached down and grabbed the warrior, and tossed him, sending him flying for miles, eventually crashing against Lady Liberty herself. Goku landed on the head of the statue. From there though, he saw Godzilla's atomic breath open fire. Goku in hast leaped up, barely dodging the beam. The Statute of Liberty wasn't so lucky. The beam completely decapitated the statue.

Goku lifted the head of the statue, flew up to meet Godzilla, and with all of his might he threw the head, where it banged against the monsters skull. Godzilla groaned in annoyance, and threw a mighty fist at Goku, who used his maneuverability to escape. With his own fist he struck the king on the snout, forcing the creature to stumble back, toppling over the Chrysler building. Once more the monster was engulfed in rubble. But this time, Goku knew that he had to keep the monster down, and in haste, began shooting a flurry of Ki blasts, covering the rubble in explosions, and forcing a pained roar Godzilla

"KAMEHAMEHA!"

With a burning hatred Goku unleashed his signature attack into the rubble, igniting a massive explosion which enveloped Godzilla. When the dust settled, the outlying a monster still stood.

"SKREEEONK!" Godzilla's powerful roar erupted once more. "Agh, I guess this form isn't good enough. AAAAAAAAHHHH!" the city shook, and with awesome power, Goku transformed into Super Saiyan 2.

Goku became a blur, delivering blow after blow, kicking Godzilla in the knees, punching him continuously throughout the rest of his body.

Godzilla, the mighty Kaiju, slowly came down to one knee.

"Solar Flare!" Goku's voice spoke loud and clearly. Godzilla's eyes were blinded, forcing a roar of rage from Godzilla's maw. Goku flew up, and he placed his hand on Godzilla's head.

"Such power, where is it all coming from?" Goku wondered, and he began to read Godzilla's mind.

A massive pain jolted through Goku's mind. Godzilla's own powers had completely overshadowed his attempt, and now Goku was paying for it.

"Damn it, how can an overgrown lizard cause so much…" Goku wasn't given a chance to finish that sentence, as he was launched into the air with a powerful kick. Goku flew, higher and higher, but it got only worse, as he was met with a powerful atomic breath, colliding with him and pushing him farther and farther into the air. Goku knew this was a problem, he had to get away.

Using all of his strength, Goku rolled aside, and the beam dissipated. Even several hundred feet in the air Godzilla could see him.

Goku suddenly smirked. "Wow, he's really strong." Panting, Goku grabbed a Senzu Bean, and popped it into this mouth. Goku's body began to feel strong once more, and he was once more ready to continue the fight.

Goku reached behind him, and grabbed his power pole. "Power Pole Extend!" With insane speed, the Power Pole began to reach farther and farther, until finally, with extreme force, it pierced into Godzilla body, straight through his chest.

With a roar with the fury of a thousand suns, Godzilla's anger outweighed his pain, and Godzilla reached down and grabbed the pole. Yanking it out of his chest, Godzilla, using his Godly Strength, heaved it downwards, bring Goku with it. Goku was forced down, and he smashed completely through a skyscraper, smacking the bottom and crashing the building on top of him. Goku was not given any time though, and Godzilla pulled forward with his left hand, and Goku brought out of the rubble, approaching Godzilla as he brought his end of the stick closer and closer into his arm's reach. Bringing back his powerful fist right fist, Godzilla threw it forward with his awesome might, connecting with Goku's entire body, and launching him through the ground, deeper and deeper. When the dust cleared there was a crater, and a hole in the center.

Godzilla now looked at the pole in his hand in annoyance, and turning around, threw it far off into the ocean. Godzilla looked down at his body, and knew that he had taken some serious wounds. He had regenerated from the impalement, but he had fought long and hard, and a serious battle like this began to take its toll on him. Grunting, Godzilla began to walk off.

The sky's darkened; the waves slowly began to become larger and larger, coming inwards as if being drawn closer to the island of Manhattan.

Lightning streaked black skies above, rain began to pour onto the city, and the sun was darkened by the dark clouds above. The earth shook, the wind picked up, and the loud cackling sound of thunder were heard far above. Godzilla stared into the sky, feeling the rain streak down his hide, as his eyes narrowed in curiosity.

Suddenly, Godzilla's gaze fell upon the crater, and his sense flared. Something was happening down there.

In an explosion of pure power, the hole in the ground expanded, and a figure slowly rose out. With long, flowing hair, and electricity sparking across his body, Goku's eyes fell upon Godzilla's own, as Godzilla now looked on the power of Super Saiyan 3.

A single lightning bolt streaked down, and connected with Godzilla's dorsal fins, empowering the ancient creature as his strength was restored after more lighting connected. This lightning lit up the stage, as these two charged, both emanating powerful battle cries. Goku raised his right fist, as did Godzilla, and their fists collided.


	7. The Battle Part 3

Goku and Godzilla's stumbled back from each other's blow, Godzilla sliding across the ground, and Goku flying back. However they recovered, and resumed their battle.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" Goku's blast slammed into Godzilla head, completely knocking down the titan. With the monster down Godzilla lifted his hand and began firing round after round after round of Ki blasts. The monster roar was heard amongst the explosions, and in a blast of atomic fury Godzilla's beam destroyed the Ki blasts and struck the mighty warrior, sending him flying through a building.

"-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" The rubble ruptured, and Goku's form was shown once more. His cold eyes looked at the monster before him, and charged, preparing to collide with the beast. Godzilla's eyes glowed, and with a swat of his hand, nuclear power was conducted to his touch, and he caught Goku in his grasp. Godzilla's other hand wrapped around his grasped, and he began to squeeze.

"AAAAAGGGGGHHH!" Loud piercing screams emanated from Godzilla's tightened grip, followed by a cracking sound. "SSKKREEEEEEEEOOOOOOONNNKKK!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Goku, struggling, managed to send out a massive explosive wave, completely relinquishing him from Godzilla's grasp.

Goku shot forward, beginning to throw a combo of punches and kicks, forcing Godzilla to stumble back, before throwing another Ki blast at Godzilla, colliding with his face. Godzilla rears his head, letting loose a roar while lightning lit the sky behind him, with some of the bolts colliding with his back. Godzilla's skin glowed, and with a powerful wave Godzilla fired his Nuclear Pulse, launching Goku into air before crashing into the ground.

Goku rose, wiping off the rubble from his shoulders, before zooming up, making a wide arc as he came right at Godzilla, colliding with him and crashing into his chest, pushing him farther into the buildings around them, where Godzilla eventually lost his footing, tripping and falling to the ground. Goku hovered over the Atomic Saurian, and raising his fists, began to bash them, over and over, across Godzilla's face, sending sonic booms into the air, and shattering the sound barrier. However, perhaps this wasn't the best strategy.

With his dorsal fins glowing their signature blue, Godzilla opened his maw, and out came his Atomic Breath, launching Goku back, throwing him out of the battlefield once more, and drawing anger from the mighty Saiyan Warrior.

Goku lied on the ground, breathing heavily from the toll this battle was taking on him. Brushing himself of the dirt, he slowly rose, spitting out blood from his mouth.

"Agh, he's strong. My body can't take too much more." Grabbing his bag of Sensu Beans, Goku popped in the last one. Feeling his strength renewed, Goku powered up. " KAI-KEN x10!" Goku raced forward, and with a powerful kick, his managed to knock Godzilla back. However, that wasn't all that Goku planned on doing.

Goku zoomed forward, rising higher and higher while continuously firing KI blasts, keeping Godzilla concentrated on him, while he brought the big monster into the murky waves. Goku continued to draw his attention, until he was far enough away from the city.

"Ok, saved the city...or what's left it."

Goku looked down now, and was greeted with a tail whacking him into the water, and from there, the two continued to fight.

Goku zoomed towards him, however Godzilla ducked in the last second, and Goku was slashed open by his Dorsal fins. Goku clenched at the wound, feeling blood seep out of it.

Goku spun around, only to be sliced again by Godzilla's deadly blades.

"AGH!" Goku sneered, and raising his hands, spun around and enveloped all of Godzilla's being with KI blasts, completely covering him.

However, with he was given no time to recuperate, as he was then grabbed by Godzilla, who began to swim deeper into the ocean.

Goku clenched at his throat. He was running out of breath, he felt himself slowly begin to lose consciousness.

"No, I can't give up!" Goku screamed within the confines of his mind. Channeling his Ki, he released it in a violent explosion, releasing him once more. "I have to get out of the water!" Goku's mind began to go black. Powering himself with KI, Goku flew by, and while passing by Godzilla, wrapped his hands around his tail, and flying with as much power as he could, he began to lift Godzilla out of the ocean, and off into the sky.

Goku pulled Godzilla higher, and higher, and higher, with Godzilla roaring the whole time, firing off his Atomic Breath continuously in rage.

They then made it into the upper atmosphere, and eventually, Space.

Goku let go of Godzilla. In the near zero gravity Goku began to run by Godzilla over again and again, blitzing him each time and sending him back and forth.

Goku flew up, brought up his hand, and prepared to bring it down on Godzilla's skull. However, the King of the Monster's appeared to be prepared, and in a slight twist of events, he brought up his tail from behind, smashing it into Goku, who flew back.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Goku's cry was thunderous, and he brought his hands together.

"KA…." But he wasn't allowed to even finish his words, as Godzilla's massive head leered forward, headbutting Goku. He then brought both of his hands together, with Goku in between, in a clapping motion, so that Goku was squashed between them.

However, Godzilla was not done. Latching onto the Super Saiyan, Godzilla turned his back to the Earth, and with his Atomic Breath, began to propel them back to Earth.

Goku struggled, but he could not overpower this mighty dinosaur. Once more, he began to draw out more power, and with a massive wave of energy, blew Godzilla off of him, forcing him to release him.

Godzilla continued to fall, eventually colliding with the water. However, he was not damaged, and Godzilla rose from the waves bellow. He then began to slowly make his way back into the city, destroying everything around once more.

"DAMN, I…I have to stop him!" Goku brought his hands together.

"KKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHAAAAAAAMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

A massive, blue beam of KI raced down, charging forward to meet Godzilla

Godzilla leered up, staring at the massive beam heading for him. However, he was not in time to counteract with his Atomic Breath. But he did have another move. Godzilla leaned down, closing his eyes, and bringing his arms closer to the center of his chest. His skin began to glow a fiery orange, heat radiating from him.

The Kamehameha connected with him, however its affects were diverted around Godzilla's energy, circling around his form. Godzilla's body continued to glow, brighter and brighter, as more power was put into the blast.

And then, with a loud cry, Godzilla erupted, in a blast of energy, his Nuclear Pulse exploded, as did the Kamehameha's energy surrounding him, and the entire island of Manhattan was engulfed in a massive light.

Goku covered his eyes, but as the light passed he looked down to see that New York gone. The towering metropolis had been completely annihilated. However, in the epicenter of the massive crater where the city had once lie, there was a King still standing tall.

"SSSSSKKKKKKKKKKRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNKKKKKKK!"


	8. The Battle Part 4

"NO! Why won't you die?" Goku yelled. He didn't take pleasure in killing anything, but Godzilla was to dangerous to live. He had to do something.

"KAA…." Goku didn't even have a chance to finish his sentence, as a massive beam of Atomic Energy blasted him, launching higher into the air, before slowly falling down. However, a massive claw stopped his decent, and reverted his momentum as Godzilla grabbed him, and continuing his motion, threw his hand forward, letting go of Goku and letting him fly into the crater.

"SSSSSKKKRRREEEEEOOOOOONNNKK!" Godzilla's roar pierced the thunderous sky, as rain continued to form around the battlefield.

But Goku was not out just yet. Staring at the King of the Monsters, he flew over to Godzilla and began to open fire on Godzilla with KI blast after KI blast, engulfing his face, and peeling away at the skin. When the blast dissipated, Godzilla's bottom jaw showed bone.

"So, you aren't as invincible as I thought," Goku flew up, and with all of his power, he flew into Godzilla's throat, exploding out the back of his head. He stared at the monster, waiting for him to die…only to see the wound starting to close.

"KAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE…HHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Putting what was left of his power, blasted a massive beam of power, forcing the blast into Godzilla's chest and managing to push him into the ocean. Eventually, Godzilla was enveloped in an explosion, creating a whirlpool in the water.

Rising from the waves was Godzilla, who's chest now had a massive burn mark where the Kamehameha had connected. Unleashing a fierce roar, Godzilla fired another atomic breath.

"Kamehameha!" Goku cried, firing his blast as quick as he could. However, upon contact with Godzilla's beam, the Kamehameha was forced back, exploding upon contact with Goku. Flying into the rubble filled ground, Goku began to quickly rise. However, he looked down and saw his tattered clothes. Reaching down, he grabbed some of the strung off shirt clothing and tore it off, throwing it to the ground.

"You will pay for what you've done to this city!" Goku then began to charge up, gather up the remaining KI he could.

"I'm going to send you back to Hell, from where you came!" Goku gritted his teeth, speaking from under his breath.

"KKKKKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA….." he was punt kicked by Godzilla, throwing him off into the water. Goku, refused to stand down though.

Goku stopped his momentum, avoiding his course. Flying back up to Godzilla, he quickly avoided a large swing of the Atomic Saurian's tail, and raising his fist, delivered a punishing blow, dazing the creature. Goku continued his onslaught, refusing to stop his combination of attacks, hitting the knees, the throat, and the face.

Godzilla dropped to one knee, and Goku continued his advance. "Kamehameha!" Goku's beam enveloped Godzilla's face, garnering a loud roar from Godzilla has his face began to peel away from the force of the blast. When Goku's blast was done, Godzilla's forehead had been opened up with a gash.

Crashing into the ground, Goku looked up, just in time for Godzilla to deliver a precise uppercut with his tail, throwing Goku into the air, before throwing forward a fist, knocking Goku into the ground again.

Goku refused to stop though, as he leaped onto Godzilla's back, running up it before landing on the top of Godzilla's skull.

"TAKE THIS!" Goku lifted his hand, and brining his fist down, cracked Godzilla's head in two. The Monster King Stumbled back, before slowly tipping over and crashing to the ground.

Goku watched as the titan fell. While he watched the King of the Monsters lie there, his returned to his normal form, his glowing aura dissipating.

"This is it, my only chance," Goku flew up into the air, making sure that the king lay on the ground, unmoving. He was not dead, that was certain, but he appeared to be down for the count.

Goku, once at a safe distance, raised his hands.

"Earth, lend me your energy!" Upon these words, the world's power flew into Goku, giving him his much needed power. High above Goku, the spirit bomb gathered more and more power.

But then, from below, the creature stirred.

"NO, STAY DOWN!" Goku yelled. "I just need a little more time!" However, Godzilla continued to rise, and upon seeing his enemy in the air with a large ball of energy building, the Atomic Saurian knew he had to do something. Blue smoke spewed from the corners of Godzilla's mouth, and with a massive increase in power, Godzilla fired his Atomic Breath.

"DAMN, I CAN'T STOP IT! TAKE THIS!" Goku's cry was loud, as he threw the not quite finished spirit bomb.

The two energies collided, Goku struggling to contend with Godzilla's power. Turning Super Saiyan, Goku pushed forward, adding more pressure against the King.

But the King would not go down that easily. Eyes glowing a piercing blue, Godzilla fired a forth as much power as he could, and the weak spirit bomb rushed forward. Rushing to the side, Goku narrowly avoided his own weapon. However, the bomb continued, until it hit the sun, and suddenly, with a massive amount of force, the sun shattered.


	9. The Battle Part 5

Goku watched in horror as the sun that gave his planet life, began to erupt, from his own weapon.

"NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Goku screeched. Earth, the world he called home, was doomed to die, and it was all his fault. His inability to defeat his opponent would make Earth suffer.

"Chi-Chi, Gohan, Goten, my friends, it can't end like this."

But unfortunately, he was not allowed to grieve, as Godzilla's beam seared his side.

Being reminded of his fellow combatant, Goku looked down with a bloodlust in his eyes.

"You…YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS! BECAUSE OF YOU, THIS WOLD WILL DIE!" Goku pointed at their dying sun, as it came ever closer to dying. "AND THE DRAGON BALLS WON'T SURVIVE, I CAN'T BRING THEM BACK!"

Goku's KI spiked, the world turning red from the light, and as Goku powered up, he was surrounded in a Godly Aura. Goku had reached his Super Saiyan God form.

He decided that if he was going to die, he might as well die fighting.

However, Godzilla looked up, and saw the sun that he had played a hand in destroying. Godzilla, even through his anger, knew what was about to happen. Stomping on the ground, he looked down, and putting all the force he could muster, he blasted off, rocketing into the sky.

Goku watched incredulously as Godzilla flew off. He was trying to escape his fate. "OH NO YOU DON'T," Goku screamed at the top of his lungs, and blasted off to meet Godzilla.

Speeding up and kneeing him in the bottom of his jaw, Goku punched through Godzilla's eye ball, and fired a KI blast, disintegrating the orb. Godzilla's piercing roar echoed, as his ascent was halted, and he now fell, his beam dissipating. As he fell, Goku continued to pound on the monster king's skull, beating it in.

Eventually, they broke through the dark clouds, and crashed into the city crater.

Firing a nuclear pulse, Godzilla knocked Goku off of him, before slashing him with his claws. Forced back, Goku sneered at the monster. However, at that moment, Goku realized something. "Wait, I could just get to Namek, they have Dragon Balls!" Goku brought his hands to his forehead, preparing to IT to New Namek. He looked up, and saw that the Sun exploded, and with that, he left.

But right as he began to leave, Godzilla's monstrous hand wrapped around him, and with that, the two combatants left Earth to be destroyed in the following Supernova.


	10. The Battle Part 6

Goku watched as his surroundings changed, and he looked forward, seeing the grassy landscape of Namek. But that all changed, when he vision was covered by the hand of his foe.

Godzilla wrapped his hand around Goku, lifting him up and chucking him into the ground, throwing him into the dirt, where a large trench was made as he slid across the ground.

"SSKRRREEEEEEEOOOOOOONNNNNKK!"

Godzilla's cry rang throughout the planet, as Goku immediately got up and charged at the monster before him. "That's it. You DIE!" Goku brought forth his legs, crashing them into Godzilla's snout, before speeding off once more.

Stumbling back, the behemoth grabbed his nose, but was given no time to recover as Godzilla was blitzed by Goku again, who brought his feet up and rammed them into Godzilla's skull. He continued this process, not giving Godzilla anytime to recuperate.

Godzilla again, as before, fell to one knee, breathing heavily as the mighty Saiyan Warrior pummeled the Atomic Saurian.

Soon, Godzilla's chest began to glow, and a Nuclear Pulse launched Goku back into the air. He looked down at the monster bellow him, both eyeing each other. He had to finish this monster off, before this planet fell along with Earth. The Dragonballs had to survive.

(One _I was too lazy to write this part later)_

"Ok, I got the Namekians to go to another planet, now to deal with…" with a massive tail swipe, Godzilla launched Goku into the ground, before stomping on the spot where he was. Godzilla reached down, but Goku sped off, narrowly avoiding the monster.

Goku flew down and the two resumed their battle.

Both of the two combatants trading blows, their battle waged on, neither getting the advantage. Goku's God Form empowering him, he finally found an opening, and bringing back his fist, threw it forward, planting it into Godzilla's face, cracking something underneath and forcing the giant destructive monster back.

Bringing his hands, together, and charging up his energy, Goku put what was left of his powers, intending on finishing this.

"KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Goku screamed, and the giant beam rushed forward, piercing into Godzilla's chest. A bright light enveloped the area, and when it cleared, Godzilla had a wound in his chest. It wasn't a hole, but it still was a large in-cave into his chest. The wound immediately began to heal, but it didn't close right away. Godzilla teetered to the ground, breathing, feeling himself weaken.

Goku looked on, anger blazing in his eyes. This creature, the one who he had set out for to destroy, had caused so much destruction, so much devastation…but he just wouldn't die. But he had to, Goku couldn't allow him to. Taking a deep breath, Goku unleashed all of his furry for one last attack.

"If I don't who will….DRAGON FIST!" Goku, energizing his hand, unleashed a massive Golden Ki Dragon, which flew up into the air, rapping around Godzilla, and then approaching Goku's right fist, and Goku rushed forward, plunging it into Godzilla's chest…..but something was wrong.

An unparalleled explosion followed. Shaking the planet, the very core itself. The ground split, releasing the energy into the core, and with that, the entire surface of the planet was enveloped in a white light.


	11. The End

When the light dimmed, Goku looked down, and saw that Namek was now an apocalyptic wasteland. The everything was on fire, the ground looked like Hell itself. And then he looked upon Godzilla, and was horrified to see that the monster was literally glowing with atomic might. His chest burning red, steam rising from his skin, Goku saw the form known as Burning Godzilla.

"SSSKKKKKRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNKKKKKKKKK!" Godzilla's roar rang through Goku's ears, the Saiyan charged.

However, he was met with a backhand from Godzilla, knocking the Super Saiyan God aside. He was then met with a series of spinning tail swipes, before he was hit with a powerful head-uppercut, knocking Goku to the ground, where he then punt kicked.

Being sent off, Goku crash landed into the ground once more. He lied there, his hair returning to its normal state. He then began to lift himself up, that was until he was stomped on by Godzilla, who had dived into the air and landed on top of him. Taking his foot off, he grabbed Goku, lifted him up, and slashed him with his claws.

But before he could fly off a good distance, Godzilla lifted up Goku once more, this time, delivered a punch that launched Goku, sending him higher and higher. Goku eventually stopped his momentum, allowing him to regain his composure. His strength was down, and his limbs felt weak from the massive strain of fighting.

Goku realized that this battle wasn't going how it was intended to. The monster he faced now was more powerful than the one from earlier. This had to end.

"I need you now more than ever Universe. Help me…help me end this terror before me. Help me KILL GODZILLA! GIVE ME YOUR ENERGY, I NEED A SPIRIT BOMB!" Goku cried, raising his hands. With that, energy began to appear above him, as his Spirit Bomb formed.

Godzilla's growled emitting a low tone as he looked at the mighty warrior, building up power. He looked up, to see a massive ball of power. Slowly, steam, blazing red, poured out of Godzilla's mouth.

"THIS, IS THE END GODZILLA, TAKE THIS!" Screaming, Goku threw the Spirit Bomb.

Godzilla braced himself, and lifted his arms, as he was met with the ball of energy. The area around him became a crater from the shockwave of the impact, and Godzilla fought with all of his might, holding the Spirit Bomb back. He could not afford to lose this fight, and he intended not to.

Goku strained, gritting his teeth as he tried to push back with all of his might. But he couldn't, as he watched Godzilla actually manage to start pushing back. "NO! AAAAAAAHHHHH!" Goku's war cry rang, and his hair glowed as he once again transformed into his Super Saiyan God form. Putting more pressure onto it, Goku began to push back.

Godzilla felt the unbelievable amount of force pressing back on him, but he remained strong, refusing to go down. Red mist continued to trail out from his mouth, his attack growing more and more powerful by the second, and waiting for the right opportunity.

Goku felt the tremendous resistance, and knew that he was going to have to put a more power into it. Taking back his hand, he brought them together, for one last final KI blast.

"KKKKKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

A massive, Red Kamehameha wave raced towards his Spirit Bomb, and with a massive crash, and another shockwave, the beam collided, and the ground beneath Godzilla dug even deeper. Godzilla strained with all of his might, and more red mist poured forth from his mouth, his attack still charging.

Finally, it was ready.

Godzilla, with a final heave, thrust forward the Spirit Bomb, pushing it forward a few hundred feet. Godzilla then spun around, a trail of mist circling around him, before he returned to his position, and opened his maws. Through them, his Hyper Spiral Ray burst forth in a red beam of pure power, rushing forth to meet the Spirit Bomb, which it collided with. Now Godzilla and Goku faced off, battling each other as the world of Namek prepared to blow up around them, with the Spirit Bomb preparing to finish it off.

"Agh, agh…." Goku gritted his teeth, straining to fight Godzilla's new attack. "KAIO KEN x20!" Goku's cry rang out, and his red aura intensified, putting forth more power into his blast, as he grew stronger from the Kai Ken boost.

As the beam battle waged on, Godzilla's temperature rose, quickly intensifying from the strain of the battle. However, this continually increased his power, as the ground beneath him began to glow from his own body temperature. With more and more power going into his beam, Godzilla fought on.

And then, the spirit bomb exploded from the pressure of the two blasts, and in one epic, final shining blast, the world was enveloped in a white light.

Once the white light cleared, one combatant stood

With a planet shaking cry…

Godzilla rose, lifting his head, as the only thing left of his opponent, a boot, fell to the ground.

"SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

**KO**

Hunterzilla: Well there goes Earth…and Namek…and…

Fanfic: While Goku is incredibly powerful, tenacious, and fast, Godzilla had the edge in stamina, strength, durability, and weight. His sheer size alone gives him the physical edge, not to mention his healing factor allows him to recover from attacks, and he can breathe in space.

Hunterzilla: And even though Goku is incredibly fast, Godzilla's 6th sense, slight precognition, 360 degree Nuclear Pulse, and the fact he can see things moving faster than light allowed him to see and react to Goku's movements.

Fanfic: And Goku has no special resistance to heat, especially to something hotter than the sun, and with enough power to destroy a being that is made from a black hole, dozens of supernovas, and white holes, surviving them all.

Hunterzilla: You mean SpaceGodzilla?

Fanfic: Yeah that guy.

Hunterzilla: Looks like Goku just…..umm…..insert clever joke here.

Fanfic: The winner is Godzilla.

Hunterzilla: Next time on Death Battle.

**Kirby vs Doomsday**


	12. Update!

Hey everyone. It's been awhile hasn't it? Well, I've got some news, whether it is good or bad is up to your own personal opinion.

Okay, so here it goes…up until recently-ish, this fight was completely correct. Godzilla was MFTL, Goku was Relativistic at the most, and well, things were pretty smooth. Then Dragonball Super happened, Goku got a new form, some legitimate feats that didn't require power scaling, and all around got A LOT of upgrades in his stats. THEN some new Godzilla calculations came, and Godzilla in Hell (comic) happened.

Suffice to say, shit happened.

I'd say it's time for a new analysis…


End file.
